Maby In the Next Life
by femfatal
Summary: Life time after life time wasted as they try to find eachother
1. Chapter 1

So… this is a new one:p. It just came to me and I couldn't help the idea. I hope you guys enjoy it . I will tell you though that the gang will be having different names as the eras pass by. In each chapter I will tell you so you don't get confused . Yash- Inuyasha, Mir- Miroku, Ga- Kouga, Maru- Sesshoumaru, Raku- Naraku. The other men mention were just… filler characters.

_The beginning of human and demon kind_

Kag lifted the dried liver pouch, used to hold the life water, and filled it, drinking of the sweet river water. Her clan wasn't far away, watching her. She was one of the only female children left in the clan, besides Song, little Rye, and Yo. Everyone else was mated except for a very large group of men competing for the woman's affection. Yash, Mir, Ga, Maru, Raku, Aki, Tokin, Ugg, and Lar would all be competing for the woman, starting tonight. It was a very rare occasion that there was such a scarcity of woman for mating that it had become an event. It would start when the great white light (the moon:p) was full in the sky and it would go through the shrinking stage (the fazes of the moon such as waxing and waning) until the great light was again full. The woman would then make their choices in mates, not the other way around.

The traditions had been broken this once. Usually, the man would say he wanted this woman, and he would have her. But with so many choices for the woman, the men would woo each woman, then the woman would choose between her suitors. The demons were the most desirable mates and there were only four: Yash, Ga, Maru, and Raku. The others were completely human.

There would be a ritual dance, like they had in regular commitment ceremonies, but only the men had to make commitments. This was very unusual but Kag's mother, the Healer Luna, chose to arrange it this way.

Kagome already knew who she would pick. Yash had been her playmate and best friend for many seasons. By the age of thirteen though, as he grew stronger and more handsome, she came to feel something much different from friendship. From his cute little ears to his claws that could be so merciless yet caress her so gently, she felt something deep in her chest for him.

Though Kagome was beautiful, extremely so, You, her sister, was just as pretty and great with words. Inuyasha had wanted to mate her since he was fifteen and Kagome knew that. But she was cold, only playing at emotion. Inuyasha found her coldness a strength, showing no weakness. Kagome found her annoyingly uncaring.

Now was the time for the girls to spend time with the men. Each man would have fifteen minutes alone with each woman. Then, the ceremony would start and they would choose. Kag went to her place and sat daintily on the small rock secluded by a bush. The first man to come to her was Ga. She smiled at him welcomingly, then motioned for him to sit in front of her.

He looked at her like she was the great sky torch (the sun), burning brightly and sweetly. Kagome felt nervous because she didn't feel anything for the poor wolf demon. Of course, he was attractive with his long brown hair, tight muscles, and odd sky colored eyes but his personality was boring and unappealing.

He knelt, taking her hands in his and looking at them like they were the most precious things in the world.

"Kag, I have watched you from my fire and longed for your beauty. Please, let me be the one you choose in the end," he said earnestly.

Kag couldn't help the feeling of wrongness that washed over her. It started in the pit of her belly and grew outward, making her chest burn. It was such a strong reaction that Kag had a hard time keeping it in check.

"Many thanks," Kagome said weakly, giving him a small smile.

"Will you allow me to perform the sacred kiss?" he asked her shyly.

Kag didn't know what to say. If she refused him, it would anger him. She knew of his anger spells and didn't want to be part of one, but she didn't want the sacred kiss from him. He added more pressure to her hands and they began to sting with pain. Her eyes watered and she found herself bowing her head in agreement.

He held her face gently in his hands and his lips found hers. He pushed her to a reclining position and Kag wanted to push him away but it was not her place. He was being somewhat gentle by asking instead of taking what he wanted, which she appreciated. But the feel of his lips against hers was sickening.

His arms wrapped around hers in what seemed to be a caring embrace, but Kag felt like she was being pinned down. His hands touched her lower back and Kag felt a creepy-crawly feeling up her back. She made a sound of protest as his hands went too far and he began to lower her to the ground. This was not proper behavior.

Kag could not keep quiet now. She heard her scream come from her mouth, muffled and incoherent. He was on top of her now and she tried to push him away but it was no use as she had no use of her arms. She broke away finally and screamed for all she was worth, with all the breath in her lungs.

He crouched over her and she saw him lift his hand to strike but it never came.

"What are you doin?" a voice said in outrage.

Yash pulled Ga up and pushed him away. "Get out of here Ga, before I tell the Healer Luna. You know what happens."

Yash felt rage boil up in him as he pulled Kag from the ground where she'd been unceremoniously pushed. He didn't know why but he wanted to plant his fists in Ga's face and rip his insides out. How dare he? He looked at Kag and almost went after Ga. She was shaking with fear and trying to hide herself from Yash in shame.

"You have no embarrassment to feel here, Kag. He forced himself on you. It wasn't your doing," he said, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her green eyes. She had always had the most unusual eyes, greener than the trees and grass, purer than the snow that fell in the 4th cycle.

She looked so much like her big sister, but so different. You's eyes were brown, but they were the same, only 2 cycles apart. But You had a strength that usually made him weak, made him want her.

He now felt a tugging in his heart as he saw Kag's eyes fill with tears, trying to hide them by laying her head in the crook of his shoulder. She was still shaking and shivering furiously, but she seemed calmer. He held her at arms length and looked into her odd yet beautifully colored eyes.

"It's our turn," he said tenderly to her as he led her to the rock. He smiled at her and it seemed that his feelings for her were starting to change. His heart was full to bursting with and emotion he was scared of. He wanted to spend his life with her in that second as she tried to look bravely at him.

But he couldn't. He still felt… something for You and had told her that he wished to mate her already. He'd given her a promise. Plus, it would be beneficial for him to marry You. She would be the new clan Healer. That would make him leader of the clan. He wanted it so bad but… was You the one for him? Kag would still have a very influential place in the Clan. She would be the spiritual advisor, one who talks with the gods. It was a position even more important than being healer, but a spiritual advisor had a full time job, always in the sacred place, speaking with the spirits. She would be very important.

If he married her, that would make him the leaders right hand man, who over saw the clan's warriors (He would basically be the equivalent of a general). That would still be a great position with great responsibility.

Every moment he spent with Kag tore You slowly from his heart, replacing her with Green eyes and a bright smile, instead of cold, strong eyes that he sometimes caught vulnerability in. Kagome always exuded brightness and strength, radiated a light that made him breathless. It was amazing to behold and he felt an odd feeling of rightness sitting next to her.

He decided who he would woo with all his heart. And he would face one woman's wrath…


	2. Chapter 2

Yash didn't know if he could keep his eyes off the sleek form encased in thick buffalo hide. The perky, small breasts were emphasized to perfection. It was an honor to have a dress in such coveted skin. For You, there was nothing that wasn't too much. She got whatever he wanted.

He admired her beautiful breasts, her small shapely arms, her flat stomach, gently rounded hips and well-rounded thighs and calves. The dress hugged her form so well it was like she was wearing nothing. Her milky white skin was unusual because everyone else was always out in the sun working but the future healer in training had no need to be in the sun. You's hair hung loose and straight down her back in a black river. She never bound it with rawhide ties. He'd admired her many times brushing her beautiful hair with a shell by the fire after a bath.

He tore his eyes away from You and they landed on Kag. She sat next to You, looking lovely in a rabbit skin dress. She never revealed herself as You did, but still looked just as good as her sister. Her breasts were large and her voluptuous figure was covered well, leaving everything thing to the imagination. He admired her wide, enticingly rounded hips, her strong calves that were still beautiful, chorded in muscle as they were. Her hair hung around her face and shoulders in tight, dark curls. She was a gorgeous sight to behold.

Both sisters were so similar to each other, but so different in every way. You was pale and wane, her face thin and gaunt. She had a haunting beauty, like a suffering angel. Her eyes were as dark as tree bark, her lips thin and when she smiled, it was the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Her eyes always held a vulnerability that made him ache, an uncertainty of herself that made him want to assure her of her beauty. She had a cold dignity that drew him.

Kag, in comparison, had a bright, refreshing beauty that filled the room, eyes that shone greenly above high cheek bones, lips plump and large, a round, heart-shaped face, and a ready, brilliant smile. She moved with confidence, a self-assurance in her ability to be herself. She was gentle, strong, and sweet. He'd known her most of his life, but he'd never noticed how she'd morphed into a beautiful, sexy young woman.

His eyes went back to You as she stared vacantly at the fire. She looked up and gave him a tentative smile that warmed his heart and made him feel as though she only smiled for him.

Kag's eyes never strayed from Yash's face until she saw his eyes shift to hers. She look at the packed dirt floor of the cavernous cave they all inhabited. They were gathered around the great fire, and it was almost time for the women to choose which they would let woo them. They would each choose three men.

Kag felt Yash's eyes switch to You's and stay there, entranced. Every time he looked at You that way, her heart broke. Her heart had been broken so many times that she was almost use to the pain.

She'd know Yash all her life. They'd played together since their Second cycle. You was a couple cycles older than them, and, on Yash's fourteenth cycle, he fell in love with You. And Kag fell in love with him.

How could she not? He was gentle and kind, caring for her when she needed someone most.

On her fourteenth cycle, she'd fallen into the Great River. He'd dove in and pulled her out, holding her until she warmed up and carried her all the way back to the cave. He'd collapsed at the opening, exhausted. It had been a long walk for him.

On her fifteenth cycle, she'd been cornered by the long-tooth, a large cat with claws and huge sharp teeth. Just as it closed in on her, Yash came to her rescue. He fought with his life and almost lost it for her. She dragged him the small way back and her mother had done everything she could for him, but thought he would never recover. Somehow, he lived. He was the strongest person she'd ever known.

It was now time for the women to choose. They started with the woman who had the highest position in the tribe. After much deliberation, Kagome was chosen to go first.

She stood and looked at the circle of men who were waiting to be picked. She rattled off two names. "Ugg… and Yash," Kag said, looking him in the eyes to see his reaction.

His eyes widened, then he looked down at his feet. She saw something like disappointment cross his face and Kagome couldn't breathe.

She hear d You suck in a face, startled breath and she couldn't take it anymore. Kag turned and walked toward the opening of the cave. When she got to the opening, she ran as fast as she could. Kag had always been a great runner, could outrun anyone in the tribe. She ran until she couldn't breathe, until her tears made it impossible to see, and her sobbing had become too much to continue. She made it all the way to the great forest. She walked to a nearby tree and knelt, letting all of her tears out.

She cried until she had no more tears, until her throat was raw and she was exhausted. Then, she slept.

Yash was definitely surprised by Kag's decision. He'd never thought she would ever lean toward picking him. He stood looking at his feet and not noticing that Kag had fled the cave. He waited as You stood and said her choices. "Raku, Ga, and Yash," she said in a strong, commanding voice. There were whispers when she said Yash's name, but no one disputed her choices.

He stood in shock and wonder.

It was time for the commitment dance. It was so strange for one man to dance a commitment dance to two women, and when the time came, he made his way to You, dancing with her before he was shuffled away by Raku.

He searched for Kag but she was nowhere to be found on the dance floor. Her other suitors looked just as lost as he did. As he looked around, he began to get worried. She was just… gone.

He started out, seeing her small foot prints leading out of the cave. They were shallow imprints until she'd gotten outside. When she was out of the cave, her foot prints got deeper and more defined. This indicated that she'd started running.

He tried to follow her prints, but she'd entered grass and it was hard to track in the grass, but he kept trying. It took him hours and he came to a clearing just before the great forest. He look around, coming the edge. He heard shallow breathing and looked on the ground. Not far away was Kag, lying in the grass, sleeping soundly.

Her face looked vulnerable, childlike. She looked sad and her eyes were swollen, her cheeks red from crying.

He sat down next to her and cupped her wet cheeks. Her ran his fingers through her hair and tried to thing. She began to move in her sleep, moving into his lap, her arms coming around his neck to bring him closer.

"Yash," she whispered, "don't love her." He knew she was still asleep, so her words were shocking.

She curled up into a little ball in his lap like a baby and was still.

Song couldn't find Kag anywhere and was so excited. She wanted to talk to her best friend about Mir. She was so in love that she was full to bursting.

As she finished the promise dance with Mir, she felt his hand wonder. Of course, he had always been this way, with every woman he could get his hands on so she wasn't surprised.

She pulled away and blushed, looking away to scan the cave. Finding no Kag, she made her way to her own fire and sat down to warm up.


	3. Review Response

Okay so I know that some of you will be disapointed that this is NOT and updated chapter. I know I know I'm almost done with that one so wait for it:p. I am making this as a response to a review I got .

Sailor Peach () sent me a review saying: "This is a cool idea. However, everyone using a shortened name Kag, Song,  
>Maru, Ga...etc... Is not a good idea. It's one thing to use a nickname<br>sporadically but not 96% of the time. It takes away from the characters in  
>your story, and I didn't really want to finish reading the first chapter<br>because of it. But i did because I think you have a nice idea here. please  
>spell their names out!"<p>

My response to this review is that the reason I am not spelling out their names is because they are not Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, etc. This is a reincarnation story, therefore, in each era they will have different names. I simply shortened the names to make them simpler because I think that in the Cave man era that they had very simple names that basically amounted to sounds. I was keeping it simple without completely altering their names and making them unrecognizeable. If you still don't understand then by all means, review again because I want you to understand my theme. It may be confusing at first but just as Kagome had a different name when she was reincarnated from Kikyou, they will have different names than their feudal era or modern era counterparts.

I would also like to recognize 14 inu kag for reviewing saying: "

I LOVED IT ALOT! plz make more i enjoyed reading this alot im new here but i read ALOT of fanfics lol but your a good writer better then i am im writing this new story iname ,inuyashas child check it out i dont know if its to corny or not you know and ive been busy with some things in school lol sorry i ramble but this story was koolio i loved it!

I know you already got my response but thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much from everyone who has and will and I will try to recognize you in each new chapter for each new review ) I will definitely check out your story, 14 in kag. I love seeing other people's stories! Thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

So I KNOW that I have really neglected my stories… Sadly I couldn't find the time to update:\. I have been so busy with applying to colleges and taking quizzes and such that I have had little time. But now I have found some time, my life has cooled down a bit and I can write! So here is the new chapter to Maybe In the Next Life. Review, please!

Chapter 4

Yash woke up with the great sky torch penetrating his eyes, making him sweat and squint. There was a weight on his chest, pressing him to the ground. He looked down at his chest and a pool of curly raven locks spread across his chest in disarray, tickling it as the wind ruffled softly. He pushed himself up onto his arms and tried to remember where he was or who was on his chest.

As he moved, he saw the face beneath the mass of soft hair and, instead of pushing this girl away, he had an overwhelming urge to bring her closer, to smooth the hair out of her face, touch his lips to hers. As he examined her, sunshiny orbs looking down, forest green eye met his. Kag looked confused for a heartbeat, then realization dawned on her and she jumped up as quick as a rabbit, just about ready to sprint away from him. He knew that if she got into her stride, there was a huge chance that he wouldn't catch her.

As she was just about to take flight, he grabbed her hand, pulling gently. Her eyes traveled down to his hand on hers and she blushed. She remembered how he had gazed at her sister the night before and her face clouded with hurt and despair, then determination as she tried desperately to free her hand.

Yash was surprised with the amount of force this slight girl was able to use to free her hand, not thinking that she was this strong. He was determined to talk to her about this situation, to find out why she'd chosen him. He couldn't keep his grip on her, she was so determined and fast, forceful.

She finally slipped from his grip and suddenly, she was sprinting, gone faster than anyone he'd ever seen. He got up and ran too, trying to make it before she could get to full speed. He got closer and closer, faster and faster, and, finally he was close behind her, so close he could almost touch her. He did the only he could think of that would stop her effectively: he jumped out, grabbed her shoulders, and wrestled her to the ground, trying not to hurt her.

He ended up straddling her hips, holding her wrists down above her head. She arched her back and threw her hips up, almost bucking him off her. He was still floored by how much power her slender body concealed. She looked into his eyes, masking her hurt, pulling at her wrists and trying to make him leave.

"Get off me!" she ground out, proceeding to try and bite him wherever she could and succeeding in biting down hard on his bare shoulder. He let go of her wrists and she still didn't let go of his shoulder, grinding her teeth down as hard as she could, making him groan in pain. He felt hot liquid running down his shoulder and looked at her face, seeing the helpless tears pouring from her eyes.

Instead of trying to detach her from his arm, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. The hot wetness of her tears kept coming and the pain lessened. Finally, she detached herself from his shoulder and tried to get out of his arms weakly.

"Get away from me," she whispered brokenly and Yash pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Tell me, Kag," Yash said, smoothing her hair and pulling away to look at her. "Tell me why you're upset, why you chose me."

She put her hands on his shoulders and Yash thought she was going to tell him, that she would put her arms around him like she use to when they were kids when she would tell him secrets. He was completely unprepared when she shoved with all her might, pushing him to the ground, her on top of him. She looked down at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She looked in his eyes and her eyes traveled to his mouth. Before either of them knew it, her lips were against his, soft and insistent. He responded instantly, warmth seeping from the point where they connected through his body, electricity zinging through his limbs.

Just as fast as it had happened, it stopped and she was on her feet, looking down at him with sad, angry eyes. "If you don't know, Yash, then we are both stupider than I thought."

And she was gone, her words hanging in the air and Yash lying in the same spot, her kiss lingering on his lips.

Song had finished her chores as she was told by her mentor. Her job as a herbalist was to recognize and cultivate beneficial herbs for food and medicine. She was also suppose to recognize herbs that were harmful and to weed them out of food sources and scavenged piles of herbs that the others brought her for food.

As she was bending to pick up her basket, she felt a hand on her backside, through the beaver fur. She felt her cheeks heat and she whipped around, her hand poised to strike, when it was caught in a pair of strong, yet gentle hands. Those hands pulled her closer and breath tickled her ear as Mir whispered to her.

"You cannot imagine how happy I was when you picked me, Song," he said, kissing her earlobe, making a shiver run through her body and the hair on her nape stand at attention. She blushed as his hand rested at her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

She was so over come with the joy of being close to him, the exhilaration of having him touch her that it took her a second to recognize and decipher his words.

She put her free hand in the middle of his chest and pushed, making him stumble away from her.

"You haven't been chosen as my mate, Mir. You were chosen to woo me and that is all," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" he questioned with a mischievous grin, moving closer.

"Actually, you're doing the opposite. I don't care for your… disrespect," Song snarled, saying the last word as slowly and with as much emphasis as possible.

He looked shocked for a second but masked it with a playful, hurt expression.

"Song, you wound me!" he whispered, smiling playfully.

"I haven't yet but I'm about to," Song said, smiling deceptively as she stepped towards him.

Mir's hands went up in defense as he saw the look in her eyes. "Now, Song," he started but when she didn't stop, he turned and ran, not willing to risk her wrath.

Kag made it back to the cave within minutes and, instead of going in and learning her spiritual advisor duties as she was suppose to, she climbed the side of the rock facing the cave was in, climbing until her arms ached and she could go no further. She came upon a smaller cave, enough room for maybe two fires, much smaller than the clan cave, which held around 28 fires.

She entered it cautiously, not sure if there was an animal in her or not. She found no sign of an animal, no decomposing, recently eaten food. She made her way through, sitting in the shadow of the mouth of the cave. She rested her head against the cool rock and tried to think about what she was doing.

She couldn't get Yash out of her head but at the same time she knew, she just _knew_, that he would never see her. All he saw was her sister. 'I should let him go, shouldn't I?' she asked herself, looking out at the great sky torch as though it would hold all the answers. Kag decided that yes, she should let Yash go.

Hours passed and Kagome just couldn't bring herself to come down, couldn't face her sister, who would inevitably be at the fire, combing her hair and basking in Yash's golden gaze. She especially couldn't face the completely awestruck look in Yash's eyes as he stared at Yo with longing.

As the sun began to set, she realized that yes, she would have to come down, before the sky torch left, before it was too dark for her to descend the rock. She started down, hoping to make it before she couldn't see at all.

Finally, when there was very little light, she felt like she could step down and meet ground. As she extended her foot and started to let go of the outcropping of rock, a whoosh of air enveloped her and her stomach clenched as she fell. She heard a crack and blacked out.

Pain enveloped her arm, shoulder, and ankle but the main focus of the pain centered on her arm and when she came to, she couldn't put any weight on her arm or shoulder. She used her other arm to lift her to her feet, but her ankle was already swollen and turned a light shade of purple, growing darker by the minute.

It hurt tremendously and her arm hung limply at a grotesque angle, but she calmed herself, pushed the pain from her mind as she went to her fire, hiding the evidence of the pain. Again, she had to endure Yo, brushing her hair. She was very vain about it and brushed it until it glowed silkily. Yash's eye were trained on their fire and Kagome couldn't look up, couldn't see him gaze at her sister with such longing.

A twinge of pain enveloped her arm as she made a move to lift it. She couldn't help the piercing scream the escaped from her mouth and she covered it quickly. Her mother looked at her with concern, making a move towards her but Kag stood, hugging her arm closely to her chest and smiling.

"Sorry, mother. I got something in my foot. I should go out and find something to get it out. I'll only be gone a few moments," Kag said before her mother could examine her too closely. She hurried out, not aware that Yash got up from his place next to his brother and made to follow her out.

Kagome heard footsteps behind her as she hurried toward the forest, hoping to find something to wrap it with so she could no longer move it.

She felt a hand clamp down on her should and she cried out in agony, sinking to her knees and clutching it with her good hand, leaning towards the ground as tears slipped from her clenched eyes.

"Kag?! What is it?" she heard Yash ask urgently.

She couldn't speak; her throat was clogged up with pain. She got a squeak past her lips and that was all as she sank to the ground on her shoulder, taking shallow breaths as she willed the pain to dissipate.

She heard Yash fluttering around her, trying to find the source of her pain. She swallowed past the pain, pulling herself to a kneeling position, then a standing position.

Yash's eyes moved to her mangled arm and instantly his eyes widened. "Kag, your arm," he started to say but she held up her hand.

"I know. My arm is broken," she said.

Yash made a move towards her. "I think that we need to…" he started.

"NO! We don't need to do anything, Yash. _Our_ arm isn't broken. Mine is. So leave me alone!" Kagome bit out, barely containing her scream as again she tried to use her arm to point at him.

She started back towards the forest, trying to leave him behind but she groaned in frustration when he just followed her, his silence showing his stubbornness. She stuck with a stony silence as well.

When they got to the woods, she chose two short, thick sticks, peeling the bark from them and braiding it into strips. It seemed that her arm was broken close to the middle of her forearm. She put the stick on her arm and tied the bark around it one at the bottom and one at the top. She grunted in frustration when she couldn't do this simple task with only one hand and Yash rolled his eyes at her determination not to ask for his help. Brushing her hands away, he proceeded to tie the bark carefully, making sure it was tight enough so it would come loose, but not so tight as to hurt her.

"How does that feel?" he questioned, seeing her grimace of pain. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it is fine. Thank you," she said grudgingly. Her mother was the healer and she knew that this wasn't supposed to feel good, but to help the wound heal correctly. She would have to endure a little bit of pain but her arm would heal right. Yash, however, didn't know it was suppose to hurt so she kept her reaction and pain to herself, smiling tensely at him.

The pain didn't subside of course. It was making her bones align themselves and hurt terribly but she wouldn't let on because Yash would loosen it and she knew her bones would slip away from each other, making them heal funny.

She was suddenly happy that she got to learn her mother's gift. You was too lazy to learn for herself, she was so vain and full of herself and never had time for such trivial things as learning the healing gift. And, though You didn't know this, wouldn't know this until the mating ceremony took place, Kagome would take over as healer _and_ spiritual advisor. No one knew this because mother felt that people would try to interfere. Kag didn't care either way. She didn't want You working on people when she had no idea what she was doing. They needed an experienced healer and You refused to learn so it was her own fault that she wouldn't inherit such an influential state. She would be nothing but the part of the elite, part of people born from the highborn families but not inheriting a highborn status.

She didn't want to sleight You in any way by being her mother's successor but You wasn't taking this seriously so Kag was forced to learn both. This put the clan in an odd position because whoever mated Kag would become the Clan leader but also the leader of their warriors. This hadn't happened in the clan in many cycles.

Yash saw the pensive look on Kag's face. "Kag, what are you thinking of?" he inquired, wondering why her gaze had grown so dark.

"Nothing, Yash," she snapped, her eyes on the ground now. He could always read her expressions so well, just like he could track her well, understand her well. He knew her through and through.

"Kag, I know when something is bothering you and, lately, you have been a mess," he said, drawing her chin up, "and I am still here for you, in spite of all this."

Kag knew he was right, that he was always there for her, that he would always be there for her. "Yash, You won't ever be the clan healer."

Yash gave her a bland look. "Don't kid like that, Kag, of course she will. It's her birthright."

"No, Yash, she won't because she refuses to learn the gift. She is too full of herself," Kag spit out with disgust at her sister's vanity.

"But, then who will be the healer?" Yash asked, looking dumbstruck.

Kag looked him in the eyes, judging whether she should tell him or wait.

"I am the only one who will learn the gift. She even will not learn how to be the spiritual advisor like my mother's sister. She says she has better things to do and since it will inevitably hers, she is not concerned," Kag said in a tense, angry voice.

"Why are you telling me this, Kag? Are you trying to make it so that I won't woo your sister, that I will woo you instead?"

"No. I have made a very important decision," Kag said, her face becoming determined, her jaw set.

"And what is that?" he growled combatively.

"I will NOT pick you, Yash. No matter the reason I chose you in the first place, I've decided that it will never be. So I will pick Ugg and be happy. That is the only reason why you are allowed to know; no matter what, even if it sways your decision, it will not sway mine," Kag's voice held a note of finality.

She stopped and stared him in the eye, giving him a small smile.

"But…" he started, not liking the idea of her being with anyone else.

"Yash, you can no longer be an option for me. You did not want me before and, now that you know of our situation, you would only want me for the powerful leadership. It would make me miserable my whole life to know that that is the only reason. Ugg would be a good leader. And you would get what you always wanted," Kag said, smiling reassuringly before continuing on the path to the cave.

Yash couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. His decision had started to change, not because of the change of roles for the two sisters, but because of the scorching kiss Kag had given him that morning. He had kissed You many times and had never felt that way. Sure, it was pleasant kissing You, a sort of warm sensation, but that attraction and spark between them wasn't there. What he felt for Kag was explosive.

He would show Kagome that he didn't just want her for her status or his for that matter…


End file.
